


【柒尘】26字母微小说

by DT_K



Category: SCC7000, 满汉全席
Genre: BL, H - Freeform, HE, M/M, be, 甜, 肉, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_K/pseuds/DT_K
Summary: 分三部分发，分别是甜、虐、肉





	1. Chapter 1

26字母微小说·虐  
YY40109/SCC7000 Fanfiction  
柒夜X妄尘

A.Abandon 遗弃、抛弃、背弃、放弃  
“这次玩得很开心，大家下次再见。”  
聚会结束，柒夜笑着与众人道别，转身走向高铁检票处。  
妄尘站在他身后目送他离开，直到柒夜头也不回地进站。  
B.Beautiful 美丽的  
妄尘——满汉第一交际花，四大巫妖王之一，自称尘仙子&尘美人，连妄尘阁的粉丝应援口号都是“老娘最美”。  
他好看么？好看。不仅好看而且耐看。板着脸的时候好看，笑起来的时候更好看。  
好看又有什么用，喜欢的人靠脸留不住。  
C.Chains 锁链  
它虐待妄尘，嘲笑妄尘，肆意妄为地使唤妄尘，紧紧束缚着妄尘叫他喘不上气，却又逼迫妄尘去品尝远超出他承受能力的欢愉与快乐。  
它是妄尘对柒夜的爱。  
D.Decide 决定  
“我要去勾搭他！”  
2015年9月，满汉古风厅，妄尘看着麦序上的柒夜如是想。  
“妄尘今天带来了什么歌？”  
2018年10月，柒夜233生日歌会，妄尘为柒夜唱了一首《我爱你》。  
E.Eternity 永恒  
妄尘最重要的人生格言之一是活在当下。  
他不会也不敢肖想与柒夜的永恒。  
F.Far 遥远的  
从天津到赣州最近的路程有1759公里。  
G.Gap 间隙、差距、隔阂  
25岁与33岁。  
还有狐狸和诗宝。  
H.Hair 头发  
“我的秀发，缠绕你心中不放下……”  
这是妄尘自2016年以来唱得最好的一次《我爱你》。  
“好撩好撩妄尘好撩。”  
柒夜在K站直播间感慨道。  
I.Imagine 想象  
根据谷歌词典，想象是①在脑海中形成某种事物的图片或概念②猜测或推断。  
二者都要建立在此事物存在或具备可持续发展的前提之下。  
妄尘和柒夜之间的关系不符合这两个条件。  
J.Joke 玩笑  
“我们分手吧，妄尘。”  
“……”  
“别哭别哭，我只是开个玩笑……”  
K.Keep 保持、留存  
妄尘的手机里有三张柒夜的照片。  
一张是17年8月21日吃火锅时的大合照，打马赛克的那张，右下角还带着自己微博的水印。  
一张是16年5月17日柒夜坐在咖啡厅里比心的照片，圣诞老人白胡子贴纸遮住了下半张脸。  
一张是16年1月10日柒夜的全身自拍，被一张折耳猫照片遮住全脸。  
除此之外就再也没有别的了。  
L.Lie 谎言  
妄尘对柒夜说“我不爱你”肯定是假话。  
柒夜对妄尘说“我不爱你”就不一定了。  
M.May 五月  
作为一个一直过阴历生日的金牛座，妄尘的生日通常都会在五月。  
可是今年过生日时柒夜没有到他的直播间里来。  
N.No 不（表示拒绝）  
“明天早上七点的动车啊……要不然我送送你吧，别走错路了。”妄尘对着正蹲在行李箱旁收拾衣物的柒夜说。“你在哪儿上车？天津站还是天津南站？”  
“不用了，计程车都叫好了，明天你早点回家吧。”  
O.Oral 口头上的，口语的  
“公子，你什么时候来天津吧？我们天津好吃的可多了，我带你一家一家吃！”  
“好啊，有机会一定去。”  
话是这么说，每次柒夜去北方，都只住在北京。  
P.Perhaps 或许（表示猜测）  
柒夜也不是没有认真思考过他和妄尘之间的关系。  
虽然凡事都有例外，但对于他们来说……  
他叹了口气，兀自摇摇头，把香烟摁灭在烟灰缸里。  
Q.Quiet 安静的  
“你不要说话。”2015年10月11日凌晨，在心外無物离开后，柒夜对紧随其后的妄尘如是说。“你一说话，就不像他了。”  
R.Response 回应、回答  
无论是QQ还是微信，一定、一定不能秒回对方。商业交流随意，私人交流的话，能语音通话就语音通话，不能还不如不聊。  
如果被别人怀疑就完了。  
S.Solitude 孤独  
柒夜总觉得妄尘像一片云。上不着天下不着地，天马行空毫无顾忌。谁都猜不透他在想什么，谁都不知道他会做什么事情。  
谁都没有他自由，谁都没有他孤独。  
T.Threshold 坎、阈、某个需要越过才能产生反应的节点  
某年某月某日，柒夜又一次在梦中看见了妄尘的幻影。  
是时候了。柒夜如是想，又是感慨又是不舍。他抑制住上前拥抱这个家伙的念头，挣扎着醒过来——凌晨5点22分，无论是窗外还是屋里都寂静无声。  
柒夜抓起手机点开微信，拇指在妄尘的聊天框上停滞了一个呼吸。  
【我想我们得分开一段时间。】  
U.Useless 无用的  
已经不是第一年了他应该也清楚我对他的感情了那么说不说也不是那么重要对吧？说出来了既没有什么用又可能会增加他的心理负担还不如不说的好反正也没有什么特别大的差距。  
妄尘望着柒夜展开笑容，将那句“我喜欢你”吞进腹中。  
V.Vain 徒然  
和妄尘保持肉体关系的最大好处就是可以不用认真的经营感情方面的联系。  
反正即便经营了也是无用功。  
W.Wait 等待  
小狐狸对小王子说：“驯养我吧。如果你驯养我了，你5点来，我从4点就会开始高兴。”  
小狐狸对小王子肯定不是真爱。妄尘在心里如是诽谤道。  
每当柒夜说要过来看他时，他都期待得彻夜难眠。  
X.X. 未知的  
很多人都知道妄尘有个秘密交往的恋人，却都不太敢在妄尘面前提起Ta。  
妄尘人好，谁都知道。既然如此，又有谁舍得见他难过呢。  
Y.Young 年轻的  
妄尘总是希望自己能够早点遇见柒夜。  
最好是比心外無物还要早。  
Z.Zzz 拟声词，模拟睡觉时的鼾声  
好像曾经在哪个网站上看到过，说男人到一定年龄后会因为鼻腔内逐渐累积起来的良性息肉而开始打呼噜。  
妄尘静悄悄地笑了笑，在柒夜身边躺着，又度过了一个无眠之夜。


	2. 甜

26字母微小说·甜  
YY40109/SCC7000 Fanfiction  
柒夜X妄尘

A.All 全部、所有  
柒夜喜欢妄尘身上的一切特质：他的眉眼，他的性格，他的身体，他的声音。他的咄咄逼人，他的欲擒故纵，他的肆意妄为，他的随心所欲。  
真巧，妄尘也是。  
B.Bless 祝福  
“希望公子每天都开心、快乐、健康。”妄尘说。“还有最重要的，要幸福。”  
“要幸福还是要性福啊妄尘？”  
“你说呢？”  
C.Can 能够  
妄尘——长得好看，声音好听，会唱歌，会玩，会做菜，有按摩师执照和美容师执照，学过商业礼仪。  
喜欢自己并将在接下来的岁月里继续喜欢下去。  
完美。柒夜在心里给妄尘戳了个章。  
D.Dose 剂量  
这世界上比妄尘好看的人明明还有很多很多，却偏偏只有妄尘让柒夜挪不开视线。  
这家伙怕不是在背地里偷偷给自己下药了吧。  
柒夜抿着唇仔细思考，抬头看了眼正笑吟吟地望着他的妄尘又低头看了眼妄尘刚刚为他倒的一小盅白酒，端起酒杯一饮而尽。  
E.Eyes 眼睛  
和妄尘见面的那一刹那，柒夜觉得他的眼睛在发光。  
F.Fresh 新鲜的  
和妄尘出行永远都不会觉得无聊，因为他总是对各种吃喝玩乐的地点与方法了然于胸。  
床上也是。  
嘘，只有你、我和柒夜知道这件事。  
G.Go 冲鸭！  
2018年11月4日，妄尘发布了一条微博视屏：  
“周一周一！元气元气！周一周一……冲鸭！”  
柒夜望着手机屏幕里穿着粉红色套头衫还冻到吸鼻子的妄尘，边笑边摇头。  
“冲鸭。”  
他小声嘟囔了一句，突然回过神来，害羞地档住脸。  
H.Hold 坚持、保持、持有、抱、握  
就算妄尘晕3D也要坚持去看柒夜直播打游戏。  
就算柒夜玩饥荒时蠢到去采花追蝴蝶妄尘也要坚持爱他。  
I.Idol 偶像  
某次线下。  
“尘尘！！！！！是尘尘！！！！！”“啊啊啊啊啊啊尘美人我爱你！！！！！！！”“尘美人好好看嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷——”“好撩好撩好撩啊啊啊啊啊尘尘！！！！”  
叫吧叫吧，反正他是我的。  
某赣州无脸男站在围观群众最后一排沾沾自喜。  
J.Joy 欢乐  
当妄尘红着耳朵尖儿悄悄凑到柒夜身边对他说“我爱你”时，柒夜感觉自己能上天。  
K.Kiss 亲吻  
正是因为平时不常接吻，所以接吻时的记忆都会深深烙印在脑海里。  
比如柒夜第一次去亲妄尘时不小心碰到了门齿，比如妄尘之后拽着柒夜紧闭着眼睛亲上去时撞到了他的额头。  
又比如他们最后终于平安无事地接了个浅吻，却比日后任何一次深吻都叫人情动。  
L.Lay 躺  
如果可以，妄尘恨不得一天二十四小时躺在床上。  
可只要柒夜过去看他，他就能带着柒夜蹦跶一整天。  
M.Mistake 错误  
柒夜很后悔。  
早知道金牛座都这么小心眼，就不该在15年午夜场跟妄尘开玩笑，说他是心外無物的替身。这下可好，小浪蹄子私底下惦记了那么多年，杂七杂八胡思乱想那么多有的没的，还得自己去哄去劝去开导。  
哪里一样了？哪里都不一样啊。你是你，他是他。  
N.Never从不  
妄尘永远都不会告诉柒夜自己早在进入满汉前就知道他的名头了，还偷偷下载柒夜pia戏的资源半夜钻被窝播放。  
O.October 十月  
从2015年开始，妄尘每年都陪柒夜过生日。  
P.Peace 和平、平静  
妄尘这个年纪的人多多少少都会对自己身处的境况感到不满意，柒夜作为过来人更是深有体会。  
柒夜想，以前没有人帮衬自己，现在自己却能多照拂妄尘一些。  
以友人的身份让他不那么焦虑，让他不那么愤懑。  
以爱人的身份让他平静，让他安心。  
Q.Quit 放弃、退出  
不像妄尘，柒夜遇到问题时是会刨根问底的。  
唯有他扪心自问为什么会喜欢上妄尘时是个例外。  
R.Reason 原因（梗概来源于@听蝉）  
2015年7月，柒夜在圈内重新活跃起来。届时他还没有辞退掉那份工作，也经常在半夜因为报告没写完而惊醒，或是干脆熬个通宵为他和家人的未来打拼，仓促而忙碌地度过每一天。  
然后在某日，柒夜边工作边黑听满汉午夜场时，他遇到了22岁的还没有从大学毕业的妄尘。  
那么开朗，那么随性，妄尘是条条框框外的恣意少年，他身上有柒夜想要却得不到的一切。  
妄尘就像柒夜身陷囹圄中的一缕自由的风。  
S.Spoil 宠溺  
“妄尘，这首歌你唱1还是唱0？”  
“我当1我当1！上次你当1了这回该我当1了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，好。”  
T.Time 时间  
2015-2016年的柒夜和心外无物，2016-2017年的柒夜和岑岑，2017-2018年的柒夜和景向谁依。  
2015-2018年的柒夜和妄尘。  
U.Used 习惯于  
两人当着满汉几千号人连麦表演划船不用桨秋千不用晃。  
这是一种情趣，我们要习惯。  
V.Valid 有效的  
无论是什么时候，只要柒夜陷入困境，妄尘都会去帮他。  
在满汉刚回归时是，在CC直播时是，开创柒仟公会时是，带领团队进驻红豆FM时也是。  
W.Wrap 包裹、打包  
妄尘阁的妹子们曾脑补过5cm的妄尘系列：尘甜甜、尘怼怼、尘撩撩、尘漂亮，四选一限量供应概不退换。  
柒夜私底下表示如果真的出品了那自己就注册四个小号去抢购。届时卧室里放一个，书房里放一个，车里放一个，出差用的箱子里放一个。  
真·柒·人生赢家·有钱任性·夜。  
X.XXOO （友人通信间常用）亲亲抱抱  
柒夜觉得虽然应该以字典释义作为标准参照，但是妄尘想要表达的一定不是这个意思。  
明信片背面的照片为证。  
Y.Yours 你的  
“I’m yours.”  
妄尘笑着对柒夜说。  
Z.Zzz 拟声词，模拟睡觉时的鼾声  
柒夜每次抱着妄尘睡时都觉得自己攻得不要不要的。  
然而他主观性忽略了自己与妄尘这个身高182cm的北方汉子之间的体格差距，以至于柒夜每次都是枕在妄尘的胳膊上入眠的。  
妄尘表示这个场面有点可爱，他还要再多看两眼。


End file.
